Princess Perfect
by Rosiee Posiee
Summary: Being a Princess is NOT all it's cracked up to be. Sure You live in a castle, own everything, get to marry a princes! But the one thing I dont get, is a normal life. I have to become Queen of Halliwell. A.U. great story! Zammie!
1. Trailer

**~PRINCESS PERFECT~**

**Four Princesses**

Princess Cameron of Halliwell

The Princess that Blends in

Princess Rebecca from Aulia

The Strongest Princess

Princess Elizabeth from Plaleeah

The Quiet Princess

Princess Macey from Jestica

The Princess that loves Fashion

**Four Princess**

Prince Zachary from Blairea

The Mysterious Prince

Prince Grant from Bestington

The Comic Relief Prince

Prince Jonas from Lulah

The Nerdy Prince

Prince Lucas from Hezlean

The Super-star Prince

**All in ONE castle for the Summer**

"Cameron, you and the Princes and Princesses of Aulia, Plaleeah, Jestica, Blairea, Bestington, Lulah, and Hezlean are going to be spending the summer in our summer castle. TOGETHER."

**With Lots of Drama**

"You must marry someone, and they must be royal."

**~COMING SOON!~**

A/N: Hey guys! I decided I didn't like my last story. So tell me what you think of this one! I think I really like it. I definately spent more time planning it, so it should be much better. So serously PLEASE review! I need to see if I will actually make it into a story. Which I will unless I get like 10+ reviews saying it's terrible.

So yeah! Please R&R. The next chapter should be up within a week's time!

Oh yeah here is how to pronounce the names of the countries!

-Halliwell (Hal-lah-well)

-Aulia (Aww-lee-uh)

-Plaleeah (Pla-lee-uh)

-Jestica (Jes-tick-uh)

-Blairea (Blair-ee-uh)

-Bestingtion (Best-ing-ton)

-Lulah (Lou-lah)

-Hezlean (Hez-lee-en)

Hope you like the story!

-love rosiee(:


	2. Meet My Friends

Princess Perfect

Chapter 1:

Being a Princess is not all it's cracked up to be. Sure, I live in a castle, own anything you'll ever want, and I get to marry a prince. But, I never can have a normal life. I am forced to become Queen of Halliwell. I have seven best friends.

First off is Bex. Well her name is Rebecca Baxter, but if you ever call her that she will have your guards throw you in the dungeon. She is the princess of Aulia. She has cappuccino colored skin and a dark brown hair. She has caramel colored eyes and is a Egyptian goddess. She is very strong, and strong-willed. She is always there for me no matter what.

Next is Liz. She is what I call a life sized pixie. She is the princess of Plaleeah. She has light blonde almost white hair. She has light blue eyes that are always perfect looking. She is very frail and thin, but not anorexic like. She is also very small. I can come to her with anything and she will not judge me.

Ahh, Miss Macey. She is the princess from Jestica. Macey is tall and has very long legs. She has a nose ring, but it's not trashy but classy. She has thick raven black hair and icy blue eyes that would freeze the devil. She is definitely the person who they made the word fashionista for. But you gotta love her, I do.

Grant. Oh Grant. Grant is the prince from Bestington. He is tall, like 6'3" tall. He has blonde hair in a longer-than-buzz cut. He spikes the front of it. He is very muscular, and has been described as Brad Pitt's body double. He is definitely my funniest friend and is like my big overprotective brother. I love him, but nothing more than my brother

Then there is Jonas. He is the prince from Lulah. He is tall and lanky. He has black curly hair. Honestly, it's more like a mop. He has square framed glasses and is my nerd friend. He's really a cool nerd though.

How could I forget about Luke? Well his full name is Lucas, but he hates that name. He is the prince from Hezlean. He has blonde hair in a "Justin Bieber" style. He has chocolate brown eyes that make a lot of girls swoon. He is the super-star prince. He has at least 20 adoring fan clubs. I think he could care less. But I think it's funny. He is my second over-protective brother, like Grant. And I love him like my brother.

Last but certainly not least is Zachary. Well Zach. He is the prince from Blairea. He has chocolate brown hair that goes to his eyebrows, and it flips out in the back, but not in a hippy way. It's not long, but not short. I guess if I had to describe it, it's kinda like Justin Bieber's but a little different. It's Justin's length, but not really his style. He has emerald green eyes that glow. Not literally, but you know what I mean. He has gold flakes in his eyes too. He is about 6'2". He is tall in case you haven't figured it out. He is really muscular too. I would bet just about anything he has at LEAST a six-pack. I know he has one, because I've been swimming with him. You are probably wondering why I spent so much time describing Zach, well that's because I have a HUGE crush on him!

And there is me. Cameron Morgan, or Cammie to my friends. I am the princess of Halliwell. I have mid-back dull blonde hair. I have blue eyes, there not like Macey's icy blue, but there pretty. I blend in a lot. Sometimes more than I'd like. I am about 5'7". I'm not super tall or super short I'm pretty average. I'm not skinny or fat, just average. I'm just average.

"Miss Cammie, your mother would like to talk to you." Said Betsy my L.I.W. (Lady In Waiting).

As I walked into my mother's office I sat down on her leather sofa. "Cammie dear, you and your friends will be staying in our summer house."

There was a knock on the office door and my seven best friends walked in. I ran over to them and gave them each a big hug. I said bye to my mom and we all ran up to my room.

"Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you Cammie!" Bex said. She ran over and gave me a hug. "It is really great to see you." Liz said. "OUR TURN! Hey sister!" Luke and Grant said. They both gave me giant bear-hugs. "I'm already done packing, let's go Cammie!" Macey said then gave me a hug. Zach has been really quiet lately. Oh well!

We all headed off to the plane. Once we boarded all the seats were taken except one. Bex and Grant were sitting next to each other. So were Liz and Jonas, and Macey and Luke. That means I get to sit next to Zach. (Yea!)

Zach looked at me, "Cammie, I…"

**A/N: Cliffy! Dun Dun Dun! Haha, well I have a grand total of like one review, I wont post until I get five so lets do the math 5-1=4! So I need 4 reviews! That is pretty easy right! Well I hope you like the chapter, sorry for all the description of the characters, I felt like I needed it in there. So yeah R&R! Hope you enjoy it, and yes the chapter is written, typed, and ready to upload so all you have to do is review! ****THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS! ALLY CARTER OWNS IT ALL! I OWN NOTHING!**** Except for Luke, he's mine. So yeah!**

**-love rosiee(:**


	3. Boyfriend? Or Not?

Princess Perfect

Previous Chapter:

Zach looked at me, "Cammie, I…"

Chapter 2:

"Cammie, I wanted to say hi to you, but privately." He gave me a giant bear-hug. Honestly, I didn't mind one bit. But was I going to tell him that? Of course not! This plane ride might not be so bad after all!

The plane is pretty big. We have all the seats, and then there is a big lounge area. It has three leather sofas, and a big shaggy rug. There was a small kitchenette with palace-approved food.

"Okay everyone since this is an eight hour flight, we are going to play truth or dare, and then we are going to watch a movie." Macey said in a demanding tone. We knew not to argue with her. We sat down in a circle on the shaggy rug.

Macey sat at 12 o'clock, Luke on her left; I was next, then Zach. Bex sat next to Zach, then Grant, Liz, then Jonas. Macey added, "If you refuse you must kiss with your partner. Me and Luke, Zach and Cammie, Bex and Grant, and Liz and Jonas." I just started blushing like crazy. Apparently Zach noticed because he smirked. "Luke, truth or dare?" "Uhm…truth?" when he said it, it came out more like a question. "Okay, who do you like?" Macey said looking…excited? "I'll say if everyone else says!" was Luke's only reply. "Okay we'll go in a circle, I'll start. Luke" "Macey" "Zach" "Cammie" "Grant" "Bex" "Jonas" "Liz". I think you can all guess who said who. Oh my gosh, we all like each other!

I looked over at Zach, and he was smirking! He leaned over and bent down, because of the height distance. He put his arms around my waist and I tangled my hands in his hair. By now we were standing up, we were so close, our foreheads, and everything else was touching. He could feel every one of my curves. "Cammie, will you please be my girlfriend" Zach asked with desperation in his voice. "Of course I will Zach!" His lips crashed down on mine; there was so much passion in this kiss. I swear fireworks were going off. My knees began to feel weak; if he wasn't holding me I probably would've fallen. After another few minutes of that, we broke apart. I was smiling like crazy, and he was smirking; surprise, surprise. Since we all obviously didn't want to play truth or dare anymore, we decided to watch a movie. We sat on all of the couches.

Zach and I got a couch; so did Grant and Bex, and Luke and Macey. Liz and Jonas just sat on the floor. Zach sat down first then I sat on him. "You know Gallagher Girl, there is the entire couch." "Okay one: Gallagher Girl? And two: I like it better here." "I call you Gallagher girl because your palace is called Gallagher. Like there is Buckingham palace, but your palace is called Gallagher Palace. And you can always sit on my lap. I'm not complaining!" I laughed at the last statement. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his shoulder. We watched a movie, I think, but I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was on top of Zach, not next to, on top. But he didn't seem to mind. His arms were on the small of my back. My head was on his chest, and I could hear his steady heart beat. I liked it. He woke up. "Good morning sleeping beauty." I pecked his lips and reluctantly got up. We all got up and walked off of the plane.

Zach grabbed my hand and I led him to my summer house. When we got inside the foyer, my mom and Zach's dad were standing there. "Cammie and Zach, we need to talk to you." My mom said. Zach squeezed my hand in a reassuring way. And I smiled up at him. I knew somehow, even if this was bad news, he'd help me through it. Little did I know just how much he'd end up helping me.

**A/N: Do you know what is going on? What Zach will help Cammie with? Anyway I am pretty proud of this chapter, but it's kinda fluffy but oh well! I am totally in love with Zammie as a couple. So yes, they will stay together! I also like Brant, Lonas, and Lacey/Muke. I can't decide which one I like better for them yet. So R&R as always! Oh yes, and please help me decide which name for Luke and Macey. What do you think of the chapter? Well as you know, I'm always a step ahead so by the time you read this chapter, the next one will be written and ready to be posted , I'd like anywhere from 5-7 before I post the next chapter. You can do that right? **

**-love rosiee(:**


	4. Shocking Surprise!

Princess Perfect

Previous Chapter:

"Cammie and Zach, we need to talk to you." My mom said. Zach squeezed my hand in a reassuring way. And I smiled up at him. I knew somehow, even if this was bad news, he'd help me through it. Little did I know just how much he'd end up helping me.

Chapter 3:

Zach and I followed our parents. When we got to my mom's office in our summer house we sat down. I squeezed Zach's hand and he smiled down at me with his pearly-white smile.

"Cammie, darling, as you know, Halliwell is not doing to well financially. You must marry someone, and they must be royal. And you must be married by the end of the summer." My mom said. I stared at her in absolute shock. My jaw dropped all the way to the floor. Well, not really that far, but you get it. "Zach, you must also get married. Blairea is not doing well either. But if you were to marry each other, we could combine the countries and become Blariwell." Now Zach's jaw drops. I chuckled lightly and pushed his jaw up. "You may go. You should probably tell your friends." My mom said. We left and walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

When we got back to my room, Zach and I knew we had to tell them. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Zach whispered to me. I just nodded my head and mouthed, "I will" to him.

"So how'd it go?" you could just tell Bex would do anything to know.

I replied, "Well to put it in short, both Zach and I have to get married." I swear everyone's jaw dropped except for mine and Zach's. "Ha ha very funny, you're kidding right?" Grant said. "She's not kidding, we have to get married." Zach replied.

"Okay girl's night, bye boys!" Macey yelled and shoved all of the guys out of the room.

"Gallagher Girl, meet me at 1:30 in the foyer. I need to talk to you." Zach said as he was about to leave.

The girls all crowded around me and I told them the story. By the end of it you could've heard a pin drop. I mean, I'm seventeen and I have to get married! By the end of the summer! Oh my gosh who would I marry? Zach? Another Prince? Zach? Did I mention Zach? By the time we were done talking it was about 12:30 so the girls got me changed into a blue and yellow floral sundress, with a pair of gladiator sandals. The curled my hair and put a headband in my hair. Then they applied natural makeup. Let me say this, I looked HOT! By the time we were done it was time to meet Zach. I wonder what this was all about. Why did he want to see me?

**A/N: What do you think about the whole wedding thing? It's kinda weird but "A princess must do what is best for her country." So Cammie kinda does have to get married. Sorry it's short, but chapters in the future should be much much much longer. So don't worry. I was pretty please with chapter, but it's not my favorite. I think the next chapter will be my favorite, it's really sweet. But it'll be probably pretty short. So I want at least 10 reviews. If we already have more than that, I'll just post the next chapter. So as always please R&R. Hope you liked it!**

**-love rosiee(:**


	5. Proposal

Princess Perfect

Previous Chapter:

"Gallagher Girl, meet me at 1:30 in the foyer. I need to talk to you." Zach said as he was about to leave. I wonder what this was all about. Why did he want to see me?

Chapter 4:

By the time I got to the foyer Zach was standing there. He was wearing a fitted sky blue shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. He looked amazing. His hair was sticking out in all the right places too.

When I reached him, he looked at me and was speechless. He reached down and kissed my cheek. "Let's go take a walk." He said. So he grabbed my hand and followed him. We were walking through the hallways that I know so very well. I was looking at all of the chandeliers and all of the portraits of the previous Kings and Queens of Halliwell. I was smiling, and of course Zach was smirking.

When I turned to look at Zach he smiled. Wait, it was a smile talk about a Kodak moment.

"Cammie, I know we haven't been dating very long. But we both have to get married by the end of the summer. And honestly, I have known you since you were in diapers, you've known me that long too. I have always liked you. And I think I may love you. So I'm just going to say it." Zach got down on one knee. "Cammie I love you, will you marry me? Please?" I could almost hear the desperation in his voice, which made me know it was true. He loved me. I loved him. And we were going to get married. That's when I realized I hadn't answered.

"Zach, of course I will marry you! I love you too!" He slipped the ring on my finger and gave me a hug. I leaned up and kissed him; he picked me up and spun me around. I was laughing and smiling. He picked me up bridal style and ran me through the entire house. I was laughing, crying, or kissing him the entire time.

My mom saw us; of course she saw the ring and started jumping for joy. Literally. She started jumping! All of our friends were in the living room. When Zach ran in there they all looked at us questioningly. I showed them the ring and they all started celebrating. It was quite interesting! Grant and Luke were standing there glaring at Zach. We may be getting married, but they will always be my overprotective brothers. Jonas of course was happy for us, he was grinning cheek to cheek. The girls were running up to us. Zach set me down and went over to the guys. They did those awkward-man-hug-things. The girls all ran up to me and gave me a group hug. It was a great day!

I love Zach. Zach loves me. We're getting married. By the end of the summer.

**A/N: Definitely my favorite chapter! I love Zammie! So what was your favorite part? Mine is when he carried her through the house! So I am very please with this chapter. As always R&R! Sorry it's short! I know but, the next chapter should be longer. I'd like 20 reviews, cause honestly I still need time to write the next chapter. It's a W.I.P. But I'm really working on it!**

**-love rosiee(:**


	6. Shopping and Announcement

Princess Perfect

Previous Chapter:

I love Zach. Zach loves me. We're getting married. By the end of the summer.

Chapter 5:

Today was wedding dress/honeymoon clothes shopping day. Oh yeah! Note sarcasm. I tried on about seven dresses before I found "my dress". I love it and so do my friends and my mom. When I walked out wearing it they were all like "Oooo!" "That is so beautiful" "Gorgeous!" and my mom was crying.

It's very elegant, because this wedding is very important because 1) I'm royal. 2) Zach is royal. 3) Were from different countries. 4) Our countries will be combining. Anyway back to the dress.

It is a full length ball gown. The designer is Alita Graham. It is a sweetheart neckline that is rouched to the waist. Then it flares out with ruffles. It's organza and makes me look very pretty. I absolutely love it. (A/N: all clothes described in this chapter will be on my profile, really please look at the dress. It's gorgeous!)

After that they took me on honeymoon shopping at the mall. When we got there we went to Debs. They bought me a few dresses. I had to play princess-Barbie through out the entire store! Then we went to Charlotte Russe, and a few other stores.

When we went to Victoria's Secret, Macey made me buy a lot of things that she thinks would make me look "fantabulous". Let's just say Zach would probably be pretty pleased.

When we got back to my summer house, Zach told me that we needed to announce our engagement to the press. I agreed. So Zach called Mindy Smith, the best Good Morning show, she told us we would be on tomorrow morning at 7:00. I am not thrilled about that because now I have to wake up early.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When I woke up, Macey immediately put me in my blue dress. She did my hair in a complicated up-do and put beautiful makeup on me. I looked very pretty. Bex worked with my nails, while Liz came up with some nice things for me to say.

I came down for breakfast; Zach was wearing a shirt that matched my dress. "Wow, Gallagher Girl, you look…beautiful, incredible, and wonderful!" Zach told me while practically drooling. "You don't look so bad yourself." I replied. He bent down and kissed me, then he grabbed my hand and we headed off for the interview. This is going to be interesting.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"So, you said you have some big news is that right?" Mindy asked us. I nodded my head and replied, "Well yes Mindy, Zach and I have some big news. We are getting married! By the end of the summer!" I said very confidently. I showed her my ring and she swooned.

The ring has a white gold band. It has a large diamond in the middle and is surrounded by little sapphires. It is very beautiful. I love it!

"So how did Zach propose to you Cammie?" Mindy asked us, very intrigued. "I'll let Zach take that one. How did you propose Zach?" I asked him, smiling ear to ear. He gave the story on how he proposed and everyone 'awed' us.

**A/N: I know it's short and I'm super sorry! I really am, but I promise upcoming chapters will be longer! Just bear with me please! I absolutely love my reviewers, they are awesome. I had someone say something along the lines of "Best Zammie story". I'm serious I could not stop smiling today. It meant a whole whole lot to me! So thank you! Ok, I've got a question for y'all. You have two options, and it will change the entire story. 1) Have Cammie Kidnapped, and the secret service come save her (not her friends because they're not spies.) 2) Cammie not get kidnapped and this be like a perfect story with no bad guys. I'm gonna be honest, I was planning on doing number two. But I got a review saying is she going to be kidnapped, and I kinda like the idea. It's your choice. BTW I totally chose Lacey for Luke/Macey couple name. I'm sorry there aren't many characters in it, and I'm sorry it's short. Ok, I haven't even started writing the next chapter, and I need to know if there will be the kidnapping so I want 25-27 reviews. As always R&R, and please add to favorites. You guys Rock!**

**-love rosiee(:**


	7. The Wedding, Last Chapter!

Princess Perfect

Previous Chapter:

"So, you said you have some big news is that right?" Mindy asked us. I nodded my head and replied, "Well yes Mindy, Zach and I have some big news. We are getting married! By the end of the summer!" I said very confidently. I showed her my ring and she swooned.

The ring has a white gold band. It has a large diamond in the middle and is surrounded by little sapphires. It is very beautiful. I love it!

"So how did Zach propose to you Cammie?" Mindy asked us, very intrigued. "I'll let Zach take that one. How did you propose Zach?" I asked him, smiling ear to ear. He gave the story on how he proposed and everyone 'awed' us.

Chapter 6:

Today I was getting married. I had my three bridesmaids, Macey, Bex, and Liz. Then my three groomsmen Luke, Grant, and Jonas. I was marrying the man of my dreams.

Liz woke me up harshly then had me put on my dress. I still can't believe I'm getting married! I needed to prepare for the longest walk of my life. It would be absolutely crazy, all of the world would be watching me. Isn't that absolutely crazy!

Bex had me put on my gorgeous Alita Graham dress. I think she have been crying the entire time while she was doing it. But it didn't matter, because I knew for a fact that they were tears of joy. I mean why would she be sad on my wedding day?

Then Macey did my hair in a simple side braid/ponytail that absolutely looked wonderful on me. She applied some dark eye shadow. It made me look "fierce" as Bex would put it. She was smiling, and probably planning her wedding, as she looked at mine.

Luke, Grant, and Jonas all came in and walked me too the car. The bridal party rode in the limo with me to the church. It was a beautiful drive. But the car had an eerie silence to it, all in our own thoughts. Surprisingly I was okay with it. I just want to see Zach so badly! I love him so much. He is the most incredible man ever and I'm so in love with him.

When we arrived at the church the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle. My mother walked me down the aisle since my father died when I was 13.

I was starting a new chapter in my life walking down this long hall. I know I may have had some problems in my life. But there was absolutely nothing that Zach and I couldn't handle together. I looked up and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and mouthed, 'I Love You' to him. He mouthed, 'I Love You Too'. I know we may have our ups and downs, but my life will be so much better since he's going to be in.

If I wasn't a princess, I wouldn't have my best friends. If I wasn't a princess, I wouldn't be marrying Zach. Maybe, just maybe, being a princess is a good thing.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well that's the story. I personally really like the last line 'Maybe, just maybe, being a princess is a good thing.' If you don't get it, go read like the first line of the story. I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I was sooo busy with sports. Guess what inspired this last chapter! If you guessed the Royal Wedding you were right. I loved Kate's dress! What did you think? Cause if you didn't hear, I loved it! So, I'm sorry for all you who loved the story. If you want I might do a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. You'll have to review. If I do, I'll end up posting something to this to let you know! So yeah, I love all my reviewers there absolutely amazing. Thanks for all of you who loved my story, and thanks to all my fans! So…for the last time for this story…**

**-love rosiee(:**


	8. For My Reviewers I love ya'll!

**A/N:**

**Hey guys its rosiee! So I just wanted to tell all my reviewers this. Then I have news about the sequel at the bottom! So yea!**

angel4eva-15: Thank you for being my first review, you reviewed a few times. You were really what kept me writing the story. It meant a whole lot! I'm sorry I didn't make Zach tease Cammie more, it just didn't work well with my story line. Thank you again! You're totally awesome!

GallagherGirl4Evah: I was hoping the story was interesting. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

jess01231: You're not the 44th reviewer, but still thanks for reviewing. I love your story 'Cammie Lied' so it's a big deal for you to like my story. So again thanks!

TyrDrop: Thank you for telling me my story wasn't moving too fast. It really was encouraging to me.

bubzchoc: Each of your reviews was very short, but you reviewed a lot. Thank you so much!

cookie-pocky-strawberry-love: Thank you for reviewing. You reviewed on my last story that I deleted. I'm so glad you liked this one! You are seriously so sweet!

teddy987: (: to you too!

clarinetto14: Thank you for reviewing so many times! It made my day!

gatorlover123: Sorry Cammie didn't get kidnapped. Hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reviewing it!

GallagherZammieBlackthorne: Thank you for reviewing! I've read a few of your stories. You are a really great writer.

TennisGatorGirl97: Glad you liked my story. Thanks for the encouragement.

meganooch: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked my story.

theswagsisters: I hope you didn't die waiting for my chapter to come out. I hope you liked the 'fairy tale' ending. You were the person who made sure I didn't get them kidnapped, and I admit I like it much better like this.

cupcakecorruptionxD: I totally see your point on how sequels ruin stories. And I'm not upset at all. In fact thank you! You were really the person who had me write my last chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing! You made my day!

_**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST! **_

Brunette That Should Be Blonde:Thank you for reviewing so many times! I absolutely love all of your stories, so It's a big deal for me to get reviews from you. All you encouragement really helped me finish writing the story. Thank you for saying this was your favorite Zammie story. That seriously made me smile the entire day. And probably the day after! So all in all thank you so much! You're the best!

P.S. Could you update 'La Mode'? It looks really interesting!

P.P.S. My computer wouldn't let me put the periods between your name! It would mess it up! Sorry about that!

**A/N: Thank you all of my reviewers. Sorry if I didn't put your name. So you're probably wondering about the sequel. I'm sorry to say there is not going to be one unless there is just an overwhelming amount of reviews asking for one. I've just seen too many stories ruined by the sequel, and I don't want that to happen to this one. But I'm open to it. So if you really want one review it for me. Also if you do please post title ideas. I'll give you credit for it! So yea! I hope you liked the story. Thank's for all the reviews!**

**-love rosiee(:**


End file.
